Chances
by LaynaPanda
Summary: If you give other's a chance, it can bring you true happiness. —MultipleChapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **SOOOO, guys, I suddenly got some kind of fetish of this—I'm not sure if you would call it a fetish or whatever—but I totally dig the fake-nerdy guy that is really hot in the inside thing. SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?!  
I think yes. Besides—Natsu's hot and if you dress him up as some nerdy boy nobody likes but BAM—becomes hot the next second, its fun!

So, I decided to make one! Hope you guys enjoy. (:

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, captain of the cheering squad, straight A student, and a beautiful popular blonde that attended Magnolia Academy.

She was one of the girls everyone looked up to—wanting to sit next to her, talk to her, or even be her friend. And the thing was that she would welcome anyone and everyone to be her friend. She wasn't like those popular girls that would only accept popular people in her group—she was a nice one.

Even though she did have things and people she disliked but she masked it completely well behind her pretty smile.

It the week before prom and everyone in the school had gone crazy. People were asking one another and everyone has been spending thousands of dollars just to make the night perfect.

Lucy has been asked almost one hundred times by male and female but she kindly had rejected all of them just because she didn't feel like going anyone.

She didn't know who she was waiting for to ask her but whenever somebody asked, something inside her told her, _no_.

So, she was just waiting for that moment for her mind to say _yes_ before she did agree to go with someone.

Maybe it was best if she just didn't go—after all, it was the last day to buy tickets. She didn't even buy one yet because she didn't have anyone to go with. Maybe she'll just skip this one and go to the next.

Lucy sighed as she sipped on her juice pouch, leaning her head against her hand that was leaning against the lunch table in front of her. All of her friends around her were talking about prom and she just sat there thinking if she should go or not.

"Lucy, why don't you just go with us? It'll be fun," Sherry nudged the blonde as she came back to reality. She blinked and looked at the pink-haired student. "I—I don't know...I don't want to be the third wheel or anything."

"You won't be! We promise to take care of you!" Sherry said as she pointed at Jenny and Yukino who smiled at her.

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "That's alright guys, and you don't need to do that for me."

"But Lucy—!" Jenny started to whine but stopped when somebody cut her off.

"U—uh, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up from the table as she noticed somebody was standing right next to her, raising a brow at a person she has never really seen or talked to before. A pink-haired male with glasses stood in front of the blonde, looking a bit bashful. "U—uh, hi there...is there something you need from me?"

"EW, is that the nerd, Natsu Dragneel?"

"Oh my gosh, it _is_ him!"

"What is up with his clothing style?"

"He always wears those big glasses and ugly sweaters...not to mention he always has that _ugly_ scarf with him all the time."

"I hope he's not asking Lucy to go to prom with him..."

"Reject him hard, Lucy!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes at her rude friends, giving them a glare before turning to the male so called, Natsu Dragneel. She flashed a sweet smile and cocked her head to the side. "Sorry about them—what was it you wanted?"

"W—well...this might be a stupid question but—uh—would you go to prom with me?"

Everyone who had heard gasped and stared at them, wondering what her answer would be and if he was serious. Some of them started to laugh real hard and Lucy just wanted to slap them all in their face, a sigh flying out of her lips again.

She didn't want to be mean or rude but this guy was totally not her type! She might have a bit of a nerd side inside her but not a guy with glasses and sweaters! "Please? I—I promise I won't let you down."

Lucy looked up at him and kept her sweet smile, not know what this weird feeling was in her chest.

Why did she want to say yes so badly when she didn't want to go with him?

Before she knew it, she said what she had said that left people speechless.

"Yes—I would love to go with you, Natsu-Kun."

"L—Lucy—you're joking, right?" Sherry asked as she grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her towards her. She stared at her blonde friend to see if she was joking but Lucy never gave in. "No, I would love to go to prom with Natsu. But you have to dress nicely, okay?" Lucy said as she pointed at his choice of clothing, a huge grin appearing on the male's face.

"I will, thanks Luce!" He shouted before he ran off somewhere.

The whole table all watched him leave than looked at the blonde whom they considered crazy for accepting that nerd's proposal.

"Ew, I can't believe you said yes to that nerd!"

"You never know what'll happen, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Who would have thought that the popular Lucy Heartfillia would say yes to prom to the low-class nerd Natsu Dragneel?

* * *

"Oh honey, I am so proud of you!" Layla gushed as she kissed her daughter's cheek, the blonde teen resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her.

Just because she was giving some guy she barely knew a chance she was so worked up about it. Her father also seemed to be in a good mood to know it wasn't some kind of popular bad boy that attended the school.

He rather have a nerd who was barely knew by anyone in school take his daughter to prom over some bad boy jock.

"Oh loosen up! Come on, he's going to be here soon—smile!" Layla said as she held her camera up to her eyes, Lucy letting out a frustrated sigh.

She looked at her mother and smiled widely, a flash appearing and a squeal emerging out of her mother's lips. "Oh darling, you look so beautiful! Just like me when I was a high schooler," The older woman gushed as she stared at the photo she had just taken of her daughter. Lucy laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Her mother was _so_ weird sometimes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and all three of the blonde's looked at the door.

Layla was the first to run on over to it, squealing all the way to the doorway. Judo followed his excited wife to the doorway and suddenly Layla wasn't squealing and Judo wasn't smiling anymore.

Lucy raised a brow as she watched her parents just stand there and not even speak or invite him in. Was it someone else or were they really shocked on what he wore?

Lucy prayed that she didn't have to take somebody in a sweater vest, walking on over to the doorway where her parents were shocked out of her mind.

"Mama, papa, what's wrong—?" Lucy started to say as she opened the door wider, her eyes widening when she saw who was at the door. It was a male she had never seen in school before. He was wearing a black suit with a red-dress shirt underneath it, a red rose in his hands as his hair looked all messy and spiky.

Who in the world was this handsome man? The pink hair gave her a thought on who it might be but it possibly can't be him! He was all glasses and sweaters—this guy was handsome and suits!

"H—hey Luce...you look beautiful," He stuttered, feeling a bit bashful all of a sudden. He looked at the shocked blondes and gave a wide grin, Lucy's eyes widening a bit more when she realized it _was_ him.

"N—Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ready to go?"

"O—of course but—oh my god." Lucy said as she covered her glossy lips. A smile broke out and she laughed, looking away in disbelief. "Was this the real person under those baggy sweaters and huge glasses?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepish. "K—kind of,"

"W—why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide this...this...this beauty!"

"Well, I don't know...here's your rose by the way. I wasn't sure what kind of flower you wanted so I just randomly picked one." The male shrugged as he handed Lucy the flower, the blonde blushing a bit. She turned to look at her parents and noticed that they were still a bit shocked over what has happened.

Lucy smiled and grabbed Natsu's hand, placing the rose back in his hands. "Can you put this on for me?" She asked as he looked down on her, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Sure," He said as his voice went down low, somewhat husky.

He placed the flower by Lucy's chest and pinned it there, noticing it went well with her dress. He flashed a grin to her when she smiled at him, the two of them standing there and smiling.

Lucy turned and looked at her parents, smiling widely. "Mama, papa, meet Natsu Dragneel, my date!"

"P—pleasure to meet Lucy's wonderful parents."

"O—oh...pleasure to meet you too," Layla said as she regained her composure, the frown still present on Judo's face.

Natsu felt a bit uneasy but he tried to ignore it—understanding that parents with pretty daughters would act like this.

"Come on you two, let me take a picture!"

"Mama, you took like a hundred of me inside the house..!" The blonde whined, Natsu chuckling besides her. Layla scowled and came towards them, pushing them together. "I never got a picture of you two together!"

"Urgh, fine, just one and then we're going to go, alright?"

"Fine, now come on, you two don't want to be late, now do you?" Layla asked as she snapped a couple of photo's of them smiling and together.

Once she was done, the couple sighed in relief. "Well, we must go—pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia, I promise to have Lucy home by 11." Natsu said as he came forward to shake Judo's hand.

Judo eyed him for a moment before he grasped the male's hand. "Show her a good time, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"And if you don't, I'll break every bone in your body."

"A—aye..."

"Judo!" Layla scolded as Natsu pulled away from him, her small hand resting on his shaking figure. "Don't worry about him, you kids have fun!"

"We will! See you later, mama, papa!" Lucy waved before she got in the car with Natsu Dragneel.

She was ready to blow people's mind away.

~**X**~

As Lucy and Natsu both exited out of the car, everyone who had seen them stopped whatever they were doing and stared. She felt like she was the main character in a movie with some hot celebrity boyfriend, a wide smile on her lips.

The couple had entered the auditorium that was filled with high school students, people here and there gasping at the scene.

The first one to approach her was Sherry, dressed in a dark purple dress. She looked a bit shocked and happy.

"L—Lucy..! Who is this cute guy? Did you finally reject that nerd Dragneel and decide to come with this hottie?" Sherry asked as she winked at Natsu. He looked away and snorted in disgust, Lucy frowning at her friend's choice of words.

"Sherry—I would like you to meet my date for tonight, Natsu Dragneel."

The look on her face was so priceless, Lucy and Natsu almost burst out laughing.

"W—what?! This is _Natsu?!_"

"Yes, doesn't he tidy up well?" Lucy asked as she giggled at her shocked expression once again. Lucy smiled and tugged Natsu's arm, pointing at the food table. "Come on, Natsu. Let's go get some food!" Lucy announced, the blonde noticing his whole face lit up at the word _food_.

The two walked away from the shocked girl and made it to the table without anymore interruptions. They ate, danced, and laughed the night away.

Lucy later had found out that the reason Natsu was acting like a nerd was because he wanted somebody to acknowledge him without the way he acted or looked. She also found out that he had many friends—friends that were real nice and real funny.

Better than the ones she had.

They all treated each other like family and Natsu actually had a crazy hot side of him.

Now Lucy knew that next time, she won't go with what everyone is going for. She'll go for what her heart think is best.

And what her heart thought was that Natsu Dragneel was one hundred percent much cooler than her poptart friends.

* * *

**A/N: **POPTART=POPULAR BITCH.  
My friend had given me that nickname because I'm popular. WHICH I'M NOT! I just talk to a lot of people so, she thought I was a poptart. What an idiot! XD

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this—I don't think I did a very good job on it just because I think I was rushing and not getting into it so much...  
OOOOH WELLL. It's made and I hope it makes you guys happy. Grammar mistakes? I dunno, you guys figure it out. =u=

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't even know why I'm going to add more chapters to this but why not.  
Also! It's not continuing after prom—it's a whole new different scenario so don't compare it to the last chapter and get confused! Maybe I'll write a couple and stop.

Thanks guys—I wouldn't have written this if you guys didn't ask me to. (:  
Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy sat in her desk all the way towards the window as she started to count with her fingers, looking up at the ceiling to think. She has invited almost everyone she knows to her pool party that was later on today—knowing that it was getting hot and she would like to go swim with her friends.

But she felt like she was forgetting someone...or something, but she didn't know who!

"Lucy, why are you thinking so hard?" Mirajane asked as she came and sat down in front of her, Lucy's brown orbs shifting to her. Her shoulders bounced up and down, sighing. "I feel like I left somebody out from my pool party..."

"Really? But didn't you make a list?"

"Yeah but I lost it," Lucy frowned, trying to think again.

She groaned out loud when she couldn't think of any anymore. "Ah! I invited Erza, you, Lisanna, Sherry, Angel, Dan, Gray, Elfman, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Hibiki and a couple of others but who did I forget?!"

"Oh, one person isn't going to ruin your whole party—is it?"

"What if it's a close friend of mine? And this person finds out and then we're broken forever!"

"If it was a close friend, you would have already invited him or her." Mirajane reassured making Lucy frown.

She sighed as she leaned against her palm, trying hard not to think about it. Maybe Mirajane is right—she can't forget somebody who is a close friend of hers and not invite the person. But she couldn't help but feel like someone was missing from her list.

Lucy suddenly looked up as the door opened, expecting it to be the teacher but noticed it wasn't. It was a male with large glasses and an over-sized green sweater which looks very old to her.

She couldn't help but think if maybe it was him that she forgot to invite.

Even thought she never really talked to him, she knew who he was. Almost everyone did because he was classified as the school 'nerd.' His name was Natsu Dragneel and people looked down upon him because of his class but, Lucy never did. She always said hi if he greeted her or even had a conversation or two. She was more than happy to invite him to her pool party. He didn't look like the type that went out a lot anyways—this could help him open up to people.

Lucy smiled and stood up from her seat, Mirajane's crystal blue eyes following her blonde friend's figure as she walked towards the pink-haired male. Her eyes widened when she realized what Lucy was about to do.

Lucy stood in front of Natsu and smiled cutely at him, the pink-haired male cocking his head to the side. "Can I do something for you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you'll come to my pool party today."

"P—pool party? Sorry...I don't do pool parties."

"Oh please! It would be so much fun with you there!" Lucy begged as she put her hands together and pouted making Natsu cringe and stare at her. He looked at her cute puppy face and sighed, giving in.

"Alright...I'll be there."

"Yay! Thanks Natsu, I'll be waiting for you!"

* * *

"Ew, I can't believe you invited that nerd Dragneel! What were you thinking?" Angel asked as she sat next to the blonde with their feet dunked under water. Her sister Yukino leaned in to hear what they were also talking about, Sherry laughing at what Angel had said. "He probably won't come! But if he does—he'll probably wear some kind of two piece swimsuit! He won't even have the body to show off; unlike Sting!"

"Oh, I agree. Sting has an amazing body!"

"Not to mention his step-brother, Rogue."

"Who knew he had a body like that?"

The three giggled as Lucy rolled her eyes, turning to look at the group of males she invited all talking to one another with drinks in their hands.

She turned back around and started to splash her feet into the water, sighing at the thought. Where was Natsu? She was still waiting for him and an hour past since the party started.

Was he not going to show up now?

Lucy huffed and pulled her feet out of the water, standing up to make the three girls beside her look up at the busty blonde. "Lucy, where are you going?"

"Just to get a drink, I'll be back." Lucy announced as she walked on over to the small food table she had set up, watching as the guys stared and made a way for her as she walked passed them.

She got a few cat-calls and whistles but she ignored them—knowing that her friends were just joking and playing around.

Everyone knew she had a good body but she didn't understand why they didn't get used to it like she did.

Lucy poured some fruit punch into her cup and turned around, leaning against the table as she sipped on her drink, raising a brow at everyone who looked at her.

She pulled the cup away from her lips. "What?"

Everyone looked away afterwards and Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance, putting the cup down to walk on over to her friends again, looking around for Natsu once more. Was he really going to stand her up? Maybe he really was too shy.

Lucy groaned and bent down to sit down but stopped when she heard a gasp and squeal from next to her.

She looked up at her friends to ask what was wrong but stopped when she noticed that they were looking by the entrance with their jaws dropped and eyes wide open.

Lucy turned to look at what they were looking at and saw that it was... _Natsu!_

Lucy's eyes also widened as she realized how _different_ he looked. And was that a 6-pack he had?! He had a better body than any guy here!

Lucy quickly stood back up and walked on over to Natsu, feeling everyone's eyes on her and him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "You came!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning to but I ended up coming." He chuckled, his voice a bit deeper than it normally sounded. Lucy reeled back and looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. "You sound different... hell, you look different!"

"I just woke up and I actually look the same,"

"No, you look different. Just without your glasses and over-sized sweaters." Lucy giggled as she looked at the male in front of her. He gave her a half-smile, half-smirk and Lucy didn't think she found anything more attractive than that.

"Come on; let me introduce you to some people." Lucy said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the group of people that were still staring at them with disbelief. She now felt smug for some reason and now she just wanted to kick everyone here that made fun of her for inviting him.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Natsu Dragneel!"

"Uh, hi."

"Holy shit—that's Dragneel?"

"Oh my god, what happened to nerd boy?"

"He's—he's fucking hot!"

The whole group started to murmur as they stared at the two and Lucy smiled smugly, turning to face Natsu once more. She grabbed his hand and smiled at his smiling face. "You want to go swim with me?"

"I would love to; just let me put my bag down."

"Here, let me." Lucy grabbed his bag and went on over to one of the chairs she had. She placed the bag down and turned to walk on over to the stunned Dragneel, grabbing his arm again. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah...I can,"

"Great! Then I don't have to save your sorry ass!"

"What the—you're mean!" Natsu gawked at her as she giggled and walked away, the pink-haired male following her into the clear waters.

Maybe coming wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone stared at him as if he was some kind of rare jewel and Lucy treated him much better than her friends that were invited. And being treated like this from Lucy made everything to him.

He'll never have enough words to thank her for giving him such a chance—but one day, he will.

* * *

**A/N: **Was this good enough guys?! I don't know—I don't even know why I'm making stories based of Marcel! ;3;  
If you guys don't know Marcel then...don't worry about it. XD

Anyways, thanks for reading guys. Maybe I'll upload a couple more but for now; here are two chapters to, _Chances!_

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **OH DEAR LORD, WHY AM I WRITING ABOUT THIS AGAIN? EVEN IF I UPLOADED THIS LIKE, COUPLE OF HOURS AGO.

This is what you guys do to me. .-.  
Ah, whatever. I don't care; I do what I want when I want! BI  
Anyways, here is the next chapter—alright!—to _Chances_. I'm also writing this on Microsoft Word and writing this using a different weird font—I'M IN LOVE. AJKgwewef, it looks so weird but good at the same time. O:  
I wish we could use this font for fanfiction, its beaaaautiful! MV Boli anyone? C;

HAHA, here. XD

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia giggled as she brushed through her hair that morning, finding it weird that she had just came home an hour ago to attend school. She didn't know how but she ended up staying at Natsu's—the nerd of the school—house overnight. And she had to admit—it was the _best _night she had ever lived in her whole 18 year of living.

Lucy giggled to herself again as a faint blush covered her cheeks, grabbing her backpack and phone to go dashing out of her house.

She was running late but it was worth it!

She was just wondering if Natsu made it to school, she did leave his house only an hour ago and he did live farther away from the school than she did.

Truth be told, Natsu wasn't _that_ bad on how people thought he was. He was shy and non-talkative in school but once you get to know him, he doesn't shut up!

It's been a couple of weeks since Lucy started to help tutor Natsu in history but yesterday, that guy had made his move.

She just didn't know a nerdy boy like that would have the guts to do that!

Lucy giggled once again as she felt like a love-sick fool, shaking her head side to side. She was in school now—she needed to compose herself!

Lucy walked on over to her locker and opened it, unzipping her backpack to take her books out and stuff them in the tight locker. She pulled her binder out and took her math book with her then closed it, jumping when she realized it was her friend, Sherry standing right next to her.

"S—Sherry... you scared me,"

"Why are you late, missy?"

"W—well... I kind of overslept." Lucy lied, smiling sheepish at the pink-haired student. Sherry clicked her tongue in disapproval, shaking her head side to side. "I heard you went over to that nerd's house again last night."

"So what? I tutor him and stop calling him, 'that nerd.' He has a name you know."

"Are you standing up for him now? What are you guys—a couple?" Sherry snorted making Lucy roll her eyes and start walking to the direction of her class. "So, tell me what you guys did. Let me guess—homework?" Sherry snickered again as she walked next to Lucy, the blonde next to her flushing a bit. "A little more than that."

"A little more? What do you mean?"

"Uh—nothing." Lucy laughed as she blushed even harder imaging his sweaty body hovering over her. His delicious 6-pack and his husky voice just whispering in her ear made a shiver roll down her spine. She shook her head and started to walk again; ignoring the look Sherry was giving her. "Lucy! Tell me!"

"Well, nothing really. I just went and tutored him."

"You should just stop tutoring that geek. Nothing will come out of it,"

"Nah... I think I like it," Lucy smiled as she entered the class with Sherry. Sherry rolled her eyes and sat next to the blonde, scoffing at her friend. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." Lucy giggled once again as she remembered Natsu telling her that last night. She sat down and looked at Sherry to see her looking at her as if she was a bit crazy. "Are you okay?" She asked making Lucy nod. "Yeah, why?"

"You're giggling like you have some kind of secret... tell me!"

"I—I don't have a secret!" Lucy sputtered as she raised her hands up in reasoning. She squeaked when Sherry leaned in close, giving her a frightful glare. "I know you have one, Lucy Heartfillia. You're a terrible liar." She whispered making Lucy cover her face in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault she was bad at lying! She didn't like lying to people!

"Now, tell me this dirty little secret of yours," Sherry said, crossing her arms over her busty chest. Lucy sighed and slumped in her seat, frowning.

Guess she had no choice—Sherry always got what she wanted and if Lucy didn't tell her, she'll find out by herself and humiliate her in front of everyone!

"I—"

"Whoa! Hold on, who is _that_ hottie?" Sherry snapped making Lucy turn and see what she was looking at. Her jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw who it was standing right outside her classroom.

She heard the squeals and whispers from everyone around her, the sounds of, _who is that_ coming from everyone's mouth. But the blonde student knew who that person was—she was with him last night. And every other night during the past weeks she's been tutoring him.

She blushed when she realized he was staring right at her, shyly waving at him.

He was wearing a beanie on top of his pink hair and jeans along with a red t-shirt. Even though it was pretty normal attire, he looked one hundred percent hotter than he did with those huge glasses and over-sized sweaters.

Natsu started to walk towards her making everyone stare, Lucy gulping when he stopped right in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Sherry cut him off.

"Hi! I'm Sherry but you can call me tonight," She winked seductively. Natsu ignored her and grinned at Lucy, holding his hand out for her. "Hey Luce, I've been looking everywhere for you." Lucy blushed as she placed her hand on top of his large ones, yelping in surprise when he yanked her up in her seat to his arms.

"Y—you have?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see you. You just suddenly ran off this morning I got a bit worried," Natsu whispered the last part into her ear making her blush even harder. "I also wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. She watched as he smirked at her, pulling away from her a bit. "Want to go out with me?"

"O—out with you? As in... Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Lucy asked, speechless. She stared at him with wide eyes as he nodded, the whole room erupting in gasps and whispers again.

"Who is that hottie and why is he asking Lucy Heartfillia out already?!"

"They look like a good couple."

"Ahh! I'm so jealous!"

"Aww... Natsu..." Lucy smiled happily making everyone in the room shout out in surprise.

"Did she just—"

"Did I hear—"

"_NATSU?!"_

"Of course I would!" Lucy smiled happily as she flung herself onto the male, Natsu catching her successfully. He grinned and spun her around in a while 360 degree circle, sitting her down on her feet again to kiss her pretty pink lips.

"By the way... I think I need more tutoring tonight..." Natsu whispered making Lucy blush and laugh at him. "Sure, what do you need to learn?"

"All of your sweet spots on your body."

* * *

**A/N: **SO GUYS, HERE IT IS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IT'S UPLOADED AGAIN BUT HERE YOU GUYS GO. I think I wrote this again is because there isn't a lot of good fanfictions being uploaded. I mean, come on people, put your creative minds to work. I WILL FUCK YOU GUYS UP, YA HEAR?! D:  
I need to sleep—I don't even know why I'm awake writing this for you fuckers. :C BUT YOU KNOW, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! MWAH! (That's a kiss by the way.)

AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT, TO THE BEST SONG EVER!

Love you guys, good night. I shall be updated, _The Boss Of Me_ tomorrow or some other story... o 3 o

NIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL LOVELY FANS. I SERIOUSLY DO LOVE YOU BUT I THINK I LOVE THIS FONT MORE! Byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"What type of boy do you like?"

Judo put down his papers as he turn to look at his 17-year-old daughter, wondering what she meant by that. Lucy giggled at the look her father was giving her and readjusted herself in her seat. "I mean, like, what kind of boy do you think is suitable for a girl like me?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Eh?"

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Not yet... I'm just asking, papa." Lucy smiled sweetly once again making Jude fall for her I-don't-have-a-boyfriend smile. She sure did have a boyfriend—but she didn't think she'll have to tell him just yet.

"So?"

"Well… I guess somebody who can support you and the family once you guys grow up. And somebody who'll make you happy."

"What about a football player?"

"No, they're too rough."

"Soccer?"

"No sport players."

"Uh... delinquent?"

"Lucy." Jude shot Lucy a hard look making her laugh. "Sorry! Okay, so, somebody who will support and make me happy…"

"Can I ask why you're asking me this?" Jude asked making Lucy shake her head. "Just because," And with that she leaned in and kissed his cheek, running away to someplace else making her father stare at her weirdly.

What was that all about?

* * *

"Lucy, are you sure this will work?" Natsu asked as he pulled on the tie around his neck, scratching his stomach afterwards. This sweater was so itchy!

Lucy scowled at him as she remade the tie again, flattening the front of his shirt. "I'm sure it will. After all, I did ask him what type of boy he thinks will be good for me couple of months ago." Lucy said as she smiled at her boyfriend who sighed. He was doing this for her and him—for the sake of their one year relationship. He said he wanted to meet them so he'll have to suffer the consequences if he was going to make them like him.

"Now for the final touch!" Lucy announced as she grabbed a large pair of fake glasses, placing them on Natsu's head. Natsu blinked a bit as he looked around, not used to wearing glasses. "Babe, I look like a fucking nerd."

"That's the point! Most nerds turn out successful!"

"They do?"

"Duh," Lucy said as she pat his chest, smiling. He was covered from head to toe due to the fact he had a couple of tattoos. He wore a brown sweater vest with a dress shirt under it, his hair all combed and made so it wasn't so messy and spiky, and a big pair of glasses to top it all off.

Lucy couldn't even recognize him and she was the one who put everything together.

"Ah! I'm so great—I should become a fashion model or something!"

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror and almost couldn't recognize himself either, his lip pressed into a thin line. If Gray or Gajeel saw him like this… he would never show his face out in public again!

But then again, he had to remind himself that this was for Lucy and his relationship.

Lucy stood next to him and grabbed his hand making him turn and look at her, a soft smile decorating his face as he noticed the look she was giving him. She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you…"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you would do all this just for me…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, if you were with some other girl I bet their parents would accept you perfectly. They wouldn't have to dress you up like this and lie to their parents and you could have been—"Natsu interrupted her as he placed his lips over hers, Lucy's eyes widening for a second before sinking into the kiss.

When they pulled away Lucy was breathless.

"Babe, I love you. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you,"

After hearing that, Lucy couldn't be any happier.

~**X**~

Lucy and Natsu both stood in front of the Heartfillia's residence as they both were feeling oh so nervous. They weren't sure if the plan was going to work and if her father would approve of Natsu but it was worth a shot.

Lucy faced Natsu and grabbed his hands, the male looking down to look at his lovely girlfriend. "Whatever they say or think, I will always be with you—alright?"

"Same goes for me," Natsu smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze. The two leaned in and shared a quick kiss, Lucy turning open her door and invite Natsu in.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home with Natsu!" Lucy announced as Natsu gulped, taking his shoes off like Lucy did. He looked around the large house as he walked in deeper, following Lucy to the living room where her mother and father were.

Natsu instantly paled as the two blondes looked over to them, Natsu feeling a lot nervous than he already was.

To show that he was feeling uneasy, he gave Lucy's hand a squeeze. Lucy squeezed back to reassure him and he felt a bit better.

"Mama... papa... I want you to meet my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy turned to point at Natsu, Layla and Judo staring at him with curious eyes.

Natsu cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "H—Hello Mrs. and Mr. Heartfillia. I'm Natsu Dragneel; it's nice to meet you."

"Lucy... this is your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Isn't he cute as a button?" Lucy giggled as Natsu gave her a weird look. Layla stood up and went on over to Natsu, grabbing his free hand. Natsu instantly became tense. "It's so nice to meet Lucy's boyfriend! You're so handsome... but I never thought Lucy would go for a guy like you," Layla laughed as Natsu chuckled nervously.

Lucy scowled at her mother as Layla pulled away, Judo coming towards Natsu now.

Natsu gulped as he pulled on his collar, looking up at Judo. "H—Hello Mr. Heartfillia..."

"Hm,"

"Papa!"

"Is he staying for dinner?"

"No, Natsu and I have plans later tonight so we're only going to be here for at least 2 hours." Lucy pouted as she grabbed Natsu's large hands. Judo noticed and nodded, grabbing Natsu's shoulder. "Why don't you come and sit with me? Let's talk,"

"O—of course sir,"

"Natsu..."

"Don't worry, I won't harass him." Judo said as he brought Natsu on over to the couch. The two males sat down and Natsu instantly felt nervous due to Lucy not being by his side. He sat up straight and looked at Judo who stared at him. "So, Natsu was it?"

"Y—Yes sir."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Uhm, I do not. My mother doesn't allow me since I always hurt myself," Natsu said, knowing that was not true. How was he supposed to say all of this without sounding so lame?!

"Hm, well, let's talk about Lucy then."

"Sir."

"What do you like about my daughter?"

Natsu smiled as he thought about his beautiful girlfriend, sitting up straight. "I like Lucy because of her personality. Lucy is one of the nicest, funniest, and smartest in school. I personally fell for her cuteness but I think I like everything about it. I'm sure I can write a whole book about her!" Natsu said making Jude nod and look at the ground. He was silent for a moment before he asked another question. "Have you ever dated anyone else?"

"Err, no sir. Lucy was the only one I have ever dated due to the fact that people do not accept me for who I am..." Natsu said, frowning a bit. It was true—in school he was a selfish asshole who only thought about himself until Lucy changed him.

She was the one he was the most serious about—everyone he dated was just a fling.

Judo nodded once again and processed everything in his mind, Natsu waiting for him to say something else.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A socc—"Natsu started to say but instantly stopped when he realized what he was about to say. He shook his head and laughed. "I want to become a business taker. I want to own a company and run it—I also want to take care of Lucy and make her happy."

"What are you grades right now?"

"They are in the C's and B's range right now since I am too busy studying for finals."

"Is Lucy happy when she is with you?"

"Most certainly sir... I can proudly say I have never made Lucy frown when she was with me,"

~**X**~

"Natsu! It's time to head out now!" Lucy said as she came downstairs, her eyes widening at the sight. She saw that her father and her boyfriend were both grinning and laughing with another. She stood there and stared in disbelief as Judo noticed his daughter behind Natsu. "Ah! Lucy, come join us!"

"Luce!"

"Hey... it's time to go," Lucy said as she pointed at the door, Natsu looking at his wrist watch. He gasped and stood up, bowing at Judo. "Sorry sir but Lucy and I have to head out now."

"Where are you two heading?"

"We have a double date with a friend and we're going to be late if we don't head out now." Lucy said making Natsu walk on over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it making Lucy smile and blush. "Bye papa!"

"Hold on, I'll walk you two out." Judo said as he stood up and walked towards the door with them. Layla came soon after and the couple said their goodbyes to Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome to the family."

Natsu's eyes widen along with Lucy's smile as the words came flying out of Judo's mouth, a wide grin stretching across Natsu's face soon after. Judo gave Natsu one last smile before closing the door, disappearing inside the house with his wife.

"Natsu, you did it!" Lucy shouted as she dropped her bag, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Natsu shouted out in victory and he wrapped his arms around her waists and spun her around in an entire circle. They both laughed as they kissed, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe that worked..." Natsu whispered as Lucy giggled, smiling. "I told you it would. Now come, we have a date and I need to take this off you," Lucy said as she pulled on his tie. Natsu smirked and picked Lucy up in his arms, a squeal escaping her lips. "N—Natsu?!"

"It's time to celebrate!"

"B—But—"

"Come on babe, I'm getting awfully hot in this sweater and wouldn't you want to mess my hair up?" Lucy blushed and looked away from the look Natsu was giving her, the two making their way to his house to undress.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best but, oh well. This time, it's flipped backwards! The hottie goes to nottie just for his precious girlfriend! Awwww! Anyways, here you guys go!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review. (:


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fresh new morning and Lucy Heartfillia was walking down the hall to her first class, carrying multiple books in her arms. She had her head hung low as she didn't want people looking at her but even if she did that, people would stare in disgust and talk about her even if she was right there. She felt unwanted, hated, ugly, but she paid no mind to it since she knew they were saying that because of the way she looked.

She always wore some kind of over-sized sweater and a long knee-length brown skirt. She also had glasses so it made her look like she was some old hippy which the high schoolers in her school did not think was acceptable.

But there was always this one person who always stuck up for her and didn't care how she looked like.

At first she thought he was dared to do it but after months of him trying to talk and befriend her, she eventually gave in. And she couldn't be any happier with the results.

Lucy brushed past people as she made it to her locker, putting in her combo and opening it to place the books she had in there. She had to go to English but she didn't think she had her English book so she made a stop there.

But stopping there was a big mistake.

"Ew, haha, is that Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Gross, she looks so ugly."

"Wow, she looks kind of scary!"

"What is she—80? What kind of clothes does she even wear?!"

The whole group of kids laughed as Lucy felt bad about herself, trying to ignoring the laughing group that came closer to her to taunt her some more. "Hey, it's rude to not look at people when they talk to you!" One of them shouted as they slammed her locker shut. Lucy yelped in surprise as she jumped back, looking to see it was a male smirking at her with two other girls behind him giggling. She scowled at nothing when she noticed it was the three bullies of the school—Midnight, Imitatia, and Angel. "Aw, what's with the face, Heartfillia?"

"She probably realized how ugly she looked right now,"

"Hey Heartfillia—who do you think you're looking at with that stupid face of yours right now?" Midnight growled as he grabbed Lucy by her hair, the blonde yelping in pain. She blinked back the tears as he yanked her towards him with her golden locks, trying hard not to pay no attention to the laughing and the pain they were giving her.

"Midnight, she looks in pain!" Angel fake-whined, laughing afterwards. Midnight snickered as he pulled Lucy's head up to look at her pain-struck face. "It hurts even more looking at this ugly thing." Midnight threw Lucy down towards the bottom of the lockers as she whimpered in pain, her glasses falling off her petite face. She tried standing up again but hissed in pain when she felt the pain shooting up her ankle.

She must have twisted it when Midnight shoved her to the ground.

Lucy frowned as she looked around, finding her glasses that had fallen off right in front of her. She reached for it but before she could pick them up again, Imitatia stepped on them breaking them into pieces.

"Oops, my bad." She smirked making Lucy's eyes widen. Tears started to prickle in her eyes as she started to sob, covering her scratched up face with her hands. All she could hear was the laughing of the three as they cornered her, calling out nasty names and making her feel worse than she already was.

When she reopened her eyes and looked up, she saw Midnight reaching for again. Maybe to torture her again or lock her up in the janitor's closet again.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the hair yanking and the dragging but didn't feel anything.

She reopened her eyes to check and looked up to see another pair of hands grasping the pale wrist that belonged to Midnight.

Lucy looked up as tears fell from her eyes, noticing it was her one and only friend, Natsu Dragneel. She noticed he looked angry too, which, was not a very good sign.

"N—Natsu..."

"Natsu!" The two girls behind Midnight gasped as they noticed the pink-haired male. Midnight gulped as he looked at Natsu, noticing the expression on his face. If looks could kill—he would have been a pile of ashes right about now.

"What do you three think you're doing?" He spat at them as his grip on Midnight's wrist tightened making Midnight cringe a bit. "W—we were just playing,"

"Playing? _Playing?_ Did you just say you were _playing?_" Natsu asked, raising his voice making Angel and Imitatia shrink back in their spots. Midnight gulped once more and started to sweat, wanting to just disappear before the angered male in front of him killed him. "Do you think calling someone names, pushing them around, breaking someone's belonging, and making some cry is _playing?_"

"I—It was an accident, Natsu. We were only teasing, we didn't mean any harm!" Angel voiced out making Natsu's dark orbs turn to her. He glared at her making her look away in fear, shutting right up.

After a moment of glaring and silence, Natsu's grip around Midnight's wrist tightened and he yanked him towards him. And in matter of seconds, Natsu punched him right in the jaw, gasps and screams echoing through the hallways. A crowd started to form around them but Natsu didn't pay attention to it as he stepped in front of Lucy and right in front of Midnight who was holding his almost broken jaw. Angel and Imitatia were by his side, both trembling in fear.

"The next time I see any of you making fun of Lucy or making her cry, I will deal you _personally_." He said in a deadly tone making the three nod and everyone shiver over the new dark Natsu Dragneel. "Now _scram!_"

Midnight, Imitatia, and Angel scrambled to get up as they left the circle, Natsu watching them until they finally disappeared.

Once they were gone, Natsu's facial expression softened and he turned around, crouching by the hurt blonde. "Lucy? Luce? Are you okay?"

Lucy choked on a sob as she stared at her savior, the pink-haired male giving her a soft smile. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her trembling figure close to his body. "Don't worry... nobody will hurt you again,"

"Na—Natsu..."

"Yeah... I'm here."

"Thank you," Lucy whimpered as she cried, everyone around still around to watch. After a while Natsu pulled away to help her get to the infirmary but Lucy's twisted ankle made it impossible for her to stand up. He frowned and stared at it for a while until he wrapped his arms around her again and picked her up.

She squealed in surprise and told him multiple times to let him down but all he did was grin and call her cute, making her blush all over again.

Where would she be if she didn't have Natsu?

* * *

The next day Lucy and Natsu weren't present at school along with Midnight. Midnight was in the emergency room getting his jaw fixed up while Lucy was home recovering from the ankle injury. Natsu just stayed since he didn't want to leave Lucy alone and that was that.

The news about Natsu beating up Midnight because he bullied Lucy was spreading all over the school like a wildfire and people were actually real afraid of Natsu Dragneel now.

The never knew that the happy, energetic, all grins male would have that kind of side to him. He was a popular male attending the school and even though they knew Natsu cared deeply about his friends, they never knew he would befriend the nerd of the school!

After a couple of days of missing school, Lucy forced Natsu to go back to school since the nurse had told her it would take at least a week to heal her ankle and he has already missed 3 days.

The next week when she went back to school—that was when everything changed.

* * *

Lucy walked back into the school with her head held up high, people who he passed turning to look at her in shock.

She was back and she wasn't scared of anything anymore. She had build up the confidence and she was going to face all of the now.

Lucy walked down the hallway where it full of high schoolers, every one of them staring at her in surprise. They watched as she walked on over to her locker, putting her combo in to open it and take her books out.

When she turned around, she noticed that everyone was looking at her with round eyes and jaws dropped.

She smirked and walked back down the hallways, her heels clicking with every step she made. She turned the corner and entered her English classroom, the whole place become dead silence when she entered.

She ignored the silence and sat down in her seat, opening her book to flip to the page she left off on, reading it silently to herself.

As she was reading, she heard lots of whispers and murmurs around her, everyone asking the same question over and over again. But she didn't mind it—she knew they would act like this and it felt a bit good to see that they were finally not pushing her around just because of how she looked like. She waited for somebody to approach her and when somebody did; it was Natsu.

He looked shocked and amazed at the same time, trying to process everything in his mind.

Lucy gave a sweet smile as she looked up at him. "Hi Natsu,"

"Luce..?"

"Yes?"

"..It is you? What the—what happened to you?" Natsu asked making Lucy giggle. She closed her book and stood up, looking like some sort of model with her huge breasts, curves, cute face, amazing legs, and great body. It was just all too much to take in. "I'm still the same,"

"No... you look—fuck, you're hot!"

"Thanks!" Lucy blushed a bit as Natsu complimented her, the male in front of her still in daze. After a while, he spoke again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you change?" He asked making Lucy shrug. "Why not? Everyone rather have this side of me than the other... so, why not?"

"Why do you care what they think?" Lucy looked at him and shook her head, pressing her lip into a thin tight line. "You wouldn't understand.." She mumbled making Natsu stare at her. After staring at her for a long time, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a hug, the blonde blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain... bullying... I'm sorry you had to see all the pains in life,"

"Natsu..."

"Even if people didn't like the old you... I did. Because that was the weirdo that I fell for, not the weirdo with heels and make-up on!" He announced making Lucy's eyes widen. She pulled away and looked at Natsu, the male giving her one of his huge grins. "But I don't care... I'll support you all the way, Luce! Even with all this junk on, you're beautiful." He said as he pulled on a piece of curled hair, pulling it down to let it bounce back up in place. Lucy blushed as she stared at her friend, tears threatening to fall again.

Before she knew it, she launched herself into the male's arms again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me, Weirdo. I love you,"

"I—I love you too,"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, even I am surprised with this chapter! I didn't think it'll end up this good(God, stop bragging girl,) haha!  
But anyways, here is the next chapter to it! (:  
Hope you guys liked it, this time it was flipped! Lucy the nerd with Natsu the popular hottie who came to the rescue!

Add me and like my page on Facebook guys!

Profile: Kimmykim64

Page: NatsuLucyftw?ref=hl


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sat in her seat in class as she was extremely bored. Lunch was coming soon but whenever she was in this class, it went by too slow that she just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't because she wasn't that type of student. Believe it or not, Lucy did want to do things that her friends did that were not so good but to keep her perfect imagine, she did what she thought was right.

She just wanted to get the hell out of that class—she was hungry and this guy is irritating.

As Lucy eyed the clock and watched it tick down, she realized that the bell had rung and her other friends were trying to bring her back to earthland.

She blinked and looked up to see her friends laughing and teasing her how she was such an air-head, a sheepish smile decorating her pale face.

The group all exited the room to go the lunchroom, ready to eat since their growling stomachs made it obvious they were hungry.

"You guys go ahead—I'll meet you in the lunchroom. I just need to grab my lunch from my locker,"

"Alright, see you Lucy!"

As Lucy watched her friends disappear around a corner she went to her locker to put her combination in and open the metal door. She placed her binder and books in her little locker before grabbing her brown sac of lunch, closing her door to hear laughs and cursing close by.

Curious, she slowly went towards the noise to see what it was. But when she did, her eyes widened in shock.

It was her sweet friends she became to love, bullying a mere human!

They were throwing insults at him, kicking him, laughing at him, and making the male cringe in pain. But why wasn't he defending himself? Why did he let them bully him like that?

Lucy frowned as she ran on over to where they were, tired of watching her so called friends bully someone that was only human himself.

"Stop, stop, stop!" The blonde high school student shouted as everyone paused to see who it was. Their facial expression changed to a surprised one as they noticed it was their friend defending some loser. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Oh, Lucy, come join us! We're making fun of the nerd!"

"Haha, he's so weak! Come on!"

"No! Why are you guys bullying someone?" Lucy asked as she looked down to see the guy who was being bullied looking at her. His glasses were crushed right next to him and his sweater was all dirty, a big frown present on his face. Lucy felt bad for him and frowned back at him, looking up to see her friends looking at her with sadistic smiles on their faces. "Lucy, its fun. Try it—"

"No! Leave him alone, how dare you guys do this to someone?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Wow, blondie's defending the faggot."

"Wow, I didn't think you were such a loser Lucy."

Lucy glared at them as she planted her hands on her hips, trying hard to stand her ground. "Leave him alone! He never did anything to you—just go and eat your stupid lunches."

"What? Do you have feelings for this nerd?" Laxus, an older male she hung out with, asked as he pointed at the pink-haired nerd still on the ground watching them with worry. Lucy blushed as she shook her head, waving her hand in the air in front of her. "I just met him! What are you talking about?!"

"Does seem like it to me. Have you been flirting with my woman?" Laxus hissed at the male as he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up from the ground. The student cringed as he looked at the bigger blonde in front of him, hearing Lucy's screaming from the back.

"I'm not yours nor have I've ever talked to him! Leave him alone!" Lucy ran towards Laxus and towards the nerd who was bullying to break it up but got stopped by Sherry and Angel, the two smirking and covering the two boys behind them. "Oh, poor Lucy is crying because her boyfriend is being bullied."

"He's not my boyfriend! Leave him alone!"

"Why are you defending him? Who cares? He's a loser."

"He's still human!" Lucy shouted as she tried getting through the girls but yelped in surprise as Jenny shoved her to the ground.

Lucy fell to her bottom as she hissed in pain, noticing that Angel had made her trip over something and her ankle to twist. She cried out as Flare suddenly came over and yanked on her hair, a smirk making its way up to her shiny lips. "Aw, did we hurt you too?"

"Maybe we should strip her and humiliate her in front of the entire school,"

"That's the most evil thing I can ever imagine!"

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed as tears started to pool in her eyes. The pain on her ankle and her scalp was making things worse as Lucy let out a painful scream, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried pulling away but they held her tightly, a devilish laugh being heard behind her.

"Hey Sherry, should we cut her hair?"

"Yeah, we should. I always was jealous when everyone talked about her stupid blonde hair. Cut it all off,"

"No! Please! Not my hair—stop it!"

Before they could cut her hair off with a pair of scissors, Laxus was thrown towards Flare and the two skid away from her.

Lucy blinked back tears as a few slid down her face, looking to see Angel and Sherry looking a bit shocked and frightened. The blonde turned around to see what they were looking at and noticed it was the nerd that was being bullied glaring at them with his hand in a tight fist that looked a bit bruised due to the fact he had sent Laxus flying.

He was standing up straight and Lucy noticed he had broad shoulders and was also a tall male. He wasn't as tall as Laxus but he was almost in the 6 foot range.

Suddenly he was walking towards them and Lucy was feeling a bit frightened as he glared at the ground in front of her, the tension in the air changing in a quick pace.

Was he going to hurt her? Why didn't he defend himself earlier if he could do this? Why is this happening now? Why couldn't she keep her eyes off him and why was he looking at her with that face?

Lucy looked up as the mysterious pink-haired teen stood in front of her, frowning at her tear-stuck face. Next thing she knew, he was glaring at the four that were still there staring at him.

"You... look what you did," He growled bitterly, looking at the other high school students. They watched as a finger was pointed towards Lucy, the blonde blinking in confusion. "You hurt her... you made her cry... I will never forgive you bastards!"

"E—eek! Dragneel is scary!"

"W—what happened?!"

"We have to r—run!" Sherry shouted but stopped as the nerd was suddenly in front of them. Sherry let out a frightful scream as he towered over her trembling figure. The others watched the scene with wide eyes.

"You guys may hurt me... insult me... bully me... break my things and do indecent things to me but if you mess with any of my friends or her," He pointed at the blonde that was still watching them with wide eyes. "I won't ever forgive you."

"W—we're sorry! So sorry! Please, don't hurt me!"

"The next time you do anything to hurt Lucy, I will make you wish you didn't. Girl or guy, I will beat you to a pulp if I see Lucy shed another pained tear ever again!"

"Y—y—yes sir!"

"Now beat it!"

Sherry, Flare, and Angel scrambled to get up as they helped Laxus up. The four all left the two in fear that the 'nerd' would hurt them all.

After watching them disappear down the hallway, he turned to look at the blonde who was still injured and on the floor. Lucy stiffened in fear but stopped when she noticed the look that was on his face.

He walked on over to her and dropped to his knees, looking at her filthy clothes and twisted ankle. He looked up and gently moved his hand to brush his thumb against her pink cheek, whipping a single tear that fell from her brown eyes. "I'm sorry for what they did to you..."

"I—I'm okay... I'm just worried if you are,"

"I'm used to it—I don't care but you..."

"Can I ask... who are you?" Lucy asked, blushing a bit due to the fact she didn't even know the guy but went to the same school. She watched as a small smile tugged on his lips, his onyx orbs turning warm in an instant. "I'm Natsu Dragneel,"

"Natsu. Why'd you help me if you were the one who needed help? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I'm not worth it if I'm fighting for; I rather fight for you than myself."

"Why?"

"Because if I can see you smile beautifully like you do every day, I wouldn't mind what anyone else did to me."

* * *

**A/N: **I was wondering what I should write for the next chapter for this story but then I suddenly got this idea so I wrote it for you guys!

I think I'm slurring my words or whatever—I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now. C:  
Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review!

Hugs and kisses. Xxx

Facebook: Kimmykim64?success=1

Facebook page: NatsuLucyftw?ref=hl


	7. Chapter 7

"K—Kyah! It's Natsu Dragneel—hurry, let's get out of here before he beats up us!"

"Can he look any scarier?!"

"Why does he always glare at us?"

"Did you hear? He got in a fight on the first day of school! There was blood everywhere!"

"I heard he beat up 3 seniors!"

Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as his classmates all whispered and moved away from him, the pink-haired male striding his way on over to his seat all the way in the back. He grabbed his seat and pulled it out, plopping himself down to put his feet on the desk in front of him.

It wasn't his fault he got into fights and people were scared of him. He only got into fights if he had to—he was trying to help but people thought it was the other way around.

But it didn't matter—if people thought he was scary and didn't want to get near him, that's their problem, not his.

Natsu sighed as he leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes to listen to the background noise around him. He could hear the girl's giggling, chair and desks moving, feet tapping against the floor, the bird chirping outside, and everyone talking about random things. It was sort of peaceful.

After a while, the teacher came inside the classroom making everyone stop talking and get in their respected seats.

The classroom became silent as the teacher took roll.

"Alright class, today we have a special assignment. It's a group project,"

The whole classroom started to whisper to one another as they wanted to pair up with each other, excitement filling the air.

The teacher sighed as he yelled at them to become silent again. "Settle down kids—no need to get excited because I picked your partners already!"

The whole classroom groaned except Natsu who raised a brow at the teacher, leaning against his palm. Maybe if the teacher gave him somebody who's scared of him, he won't have to do any work.

"Okay, here we have Michelle and Midnight, Haru and Mitsu, Gray and Levy, Dan and Angel, Natsu and Lucy..."

Natsu raised his head as he heard his name being called, looking around the classroom for some guy to come on over to him. He heard the name Luigi being called with his name and somehow, this guy sounded somewhat like a wuss.

After the teacher had named everyone in the class, everyone got up to go look for their respected partners, leaving Natsu to sit and wait for his parent to arrive.

As he waited, he watched as girls squealed and sat down with each other, some groaning and some blanching at the thought of being paired with another. His onyx eyes moved everywhere across the room till it landed on a blue mini skirt, his eyes trailing up the body to noticed it was a blonde female standing in front of him.

"What?" Natsu asked as she sighed a bit. "I'm Lucy—your partner?"

"I thought it was Luigi."

"Haven't you been listening?!"

"No."

Lucy sighed once more as she slumped in her spot, looking around for a desk to pull to sit right next to him. Once she found an empty desk, she dragged it across and pressed it against Natsu's, sitting down right next to him. "Well, I guess it's just going to be you and me for a week."

"No, it's going to be just you." Natsu pointed out making Lucy turn and quirk her brow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not doing this shitty project. You can do it yourself."

"It's called a _group _project for a reason, you know."

"And I don't give two shits about it so have fun doing it yourself, _partner_." Natsu gave her a bittersweet smile making Lucy gawk at the male in front of her.

After that, the rest of the class period they barely spoke to one another.

* * *

"Natsu, let's go to the library and research some things for our project."

"I thought I told you yesterday that I'm not going to do it?"

"So you're just going to lie up in the roof all day?"

"Why not?"

Lucy groaned as she walked on over to the male lying on the concrete, crouching down to his size. "Come on, can't you just at least like, sit right beside me to make it look like we're working together?"

"No."

Lucy groaned as she started to whine, pissing Natsu off to the extent. The male tried ignoring her as he closed his eyes but the woman was _so_ persistent Natsu actually wanted to jump off the roof of the school.

"My... what do we have here?"

"Oh, it's some hot chick with some gay pink-haired loser."

Natsu felt a vein pop out of his forehead as one of them called him gay, glaring at the four boys who have just entered the roof top which was _his_ territory.

"No way—did you say _pink _hair? Is he the one who beat up the seniors?!"

"Tch, freshmen picking fights with upperclassmen?"

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu hissed at the four males as Lucy squeaked a protest, telling him to just let it be. "How dare you talk to Laxus like that?!"

"Is that pipsqueak talking to us?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Natsu sneered making the three others stand in front of the big blonde-haired male who looked equally as disgusted as Natsu.

"Don't you dare talk to Laxus like that!"

"Laxus is the best!"

"Are these your little lapdogs, huh?" Natsu smirked as the three all looked a bit horrified, the male, Laxus, shooting him a glare. The two glared at each other until a shriek was heard, Natsu turning to see what that was. His eyes widen when he realized one of the males had grabbed Lucy, the blonde looking a bit terrified.

"Look what we have here, a pretty blondie!"

"Well, I wouldn't say she's _that_ pretty. After all, I am the queen." The green-haired student smirked to herself as she flipped her hair to the side. Lucy scowled at them as she tried pulling away but winced when the grip tightened.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"L—let me go!" Lucy yelled as the male stuck his tongue out and grinned wickedly, Lucy squeezing her eyes shut. Before she knew it, the grip on her arm was gone and she was yanked towards something warm, the blonde making a sound of surprise. She re-opened her eyes and looked up to see Natsu glaring at the group murderously.

"Pick on someone you own size, you pricks." Natsu spat as he grabbed Lucy and turned around.

Lucy stumbled along behind him as she stared up at him worryingly, turning back to see the one grabbing her holding his cheek as the female in the group tried aiding him, the other two watching them exit the place.

She turned back and followed him back inside, words never being exchanged until they arrived at the library.

She wondered—why did he save her?

* * *

"Hey Natsu, let's have some lunch together! I brought some teriyaki today!"

"Ooh! Did you cook it yourself?!"

"Yeah I did! I also have some omelet today as well!"

"Wah—you're the best Luce!" The grinned widely making Lucy smile back. She took a seat next to him as they leaned against the rooftop door, Lucy opening her lunchbox to present Natsu her over-packed lunch. Natsu drooled over the food as Lucy handed him one of her forks, the two of them digging in the food together.

It's been at least 4 days since she and Natsu had been together working on the project and eating lunch. She would have been eating lunch and doing the project by herself but after that day where Natsu saved her from the juniors, Natsu started to warm up to her a bit and helped time to time.

Lucy noticed Natsu didn't have a lot of friends to socialize with and he usually spent most of his time up in the roof of the school. So once Lucy realized what he did, she decided to spend it with him.

A lot of people tell her to stay away from Natsu since he was a monster and total mess but Lucy thought otherwise.

If Natsu was a monster—she wouldn't be eating lunch and laughing with the guy.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she wrote a few things down in her notebook, looking at the computer screen to copy some information she needed for the project.

Natsu was late—like always—and she decided she would just work on it for now and yell at him later. She would give him a good piece of her mind because that idiot was making her do the whole project by herself and she was _not_ that kind of person to do it but, she needed a good grade on this.

Lucy huffed once more as she heard the library door open and somebody stride in, sitting right next to her as she wrote something down. She knew it was Natsu just by the way he smelled and sat.

"Hey Luce..."

"You're 45 minutes late, Natsu."

"I know,"

"What was _so_ important that you were so late?" Lucy growled as she turned to look at the male, her scowl immediately vanishing once she saw his appearance. "N—Natsu..! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I kind of got in a fight on my way here..." Natsu muttered as Lucy stood up to examine him closer. She frowned as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

"Come on; let's get you to the nurse office!"

~**X**~

"O—ow! Careful, it hurts!"

"Sorry!"

Lucy frowned even more as she looked at the male wincing at every touch, the blonde trying hard to bandage and clean his wounds up. She finished banding his face and his lip but he still looked a bit in pain, the blonde wondering what in the world happened.

She grabbed his hand and looked at it to see if he hurt his palm too, gasping when she noticed the bruises on his knuckles.

"Natsu... you really need to stop fighting..."

"I can't help it,"

"But seriously..." Lucy sighed as she started to bandage his bruised knuckles. She placed his hands back down as she finished wrapping them, placing all the tools back into the rightful place it was in.

The blonde student went on over to the sink to wash her hands, peering over to see Natsu slumping in his spot by the counter as he stared at his freshly bandaged hands.

"Natsu are you okay—"

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Lucy turned her whole head to look at him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What?"

"Aren't you scared of me? Like everyone else is? Why do you care for me so much... normally people wouldn't even get near me because I'm too scary..."

"Natsu..."

"I mean, if you're doing this because of the project I totally understand..."

"Natsu, I—"

"We don't need to talk or see each other anymore after we're done with this project—"

"Natsu, shut up!"

Natsu looked up from his lap as he stared at the blonde who was scowling at him. "I don't care if people say you're a monster, scary, a punk, or whatever they say because even if they think you're like that, I know you're not! The real you is all grins and laughs—don't you even dare say that I'm acting like this because we're partners for the project!"

"But Lucy—"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I know the real you! You wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason and you're a real sweetheart! I know you and I'm not afraid of you so don't think like that! Please... it hurts to think you only think that I only talk to you because of the project..."

Natsu stared at Lucy with wide onyx eyes as he watched her sniffle and wipe the corner of her eyes, keeping her head low. He watched her cry a bit more until he jumped off the counter and walked on over towards her, silently standing in front of her. He stared at her trembling figure and he frowned, gently grasping her arms to pull them away from her face, his hand tipping her chin up to make her look at him.

He looked down at her puffy red face, whipping the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey... don't cry... I don't like seeing you cry..."

"S—sorry..."

"I should be the one apologizing. Sorry for saying those things... it just kind of hurt that you might leave me once the project is over..." Natsu whispered quietly as Lucy stared at his hurt face. She reached over and placed his hand against his cheek, frowning at him. "I won't leave you Natsu... I'm not scared of you either so don't think that way..."

Natsu placed his palm on top of hers as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes, smiling slightly. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, making Lucy's face flush red.

"Thanks Lucy... you're the best."

* * *

After working for two weeks on the stupid project, Natsu and Lucy had finished and proudly made it perfect. The two had stumbled into the classroom and placed it on the teacher's desk, noticing they were first to finish.

They were proud and overjoyed that they managed to survive and finish the thing without any delay. After everything they went through—they were sure they never wanted to take that long for the project to be finished.

They were even happier when they got an A on it, the two of them screaming and cheering in the classroom full of quiet working students.

They got scolded but they could tell the teacher was happy for the both of them.

Natsu awarded Lucy with a surprise kiss on the lips as that shocked her overall.

It took a moment for her to register everything and when she did, she pounced on the male and kissed him senseless.

Even thought people call Natsu a monster, he will always be her little monster. Because Lucy gave other's a chance, it can brought her true happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this will be the last chapter to this story because—I don't know. o 3 o  
A lot of people requested me to make Lucy or Natsu a badass and stuff so the chapter came out as this!

I hope you guys enjoyed and liked this story, thank you so much for the support all the way through!

Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
